1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing thereof, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus including a filling material and a method of manufacturing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) which includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer formed between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode. The organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-light-emitting display apparatus that combines holes injected from the hole injection electrode with electrons injected from the electron injection electrode in the organic emission layer to generate excitons and that lowers the excitons from an exited state to a ground state to generate light.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus, being a self-light-emitting display apparatus, does not require an additional light source, and thus is driven at a low voltage and has a light and thin shape. Also, the organic light-emitting display apparatus has high-quality characteristics including a wide viewing angle, a high contrast, and a fast response speed and has received attention as a next generation display apparatus.